1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments for use during laparoscopic surgery. More particularly, the invention is directed to an endoscopic ligature carrier for use inside the abdominal cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical laparoscopic surgical procedure begins with the puncture of the patient's abdominal wall and the placement of an access port. Next, gas is admitted to the abdominal cavity partially inflating it, forming a pneumoperitoneum. A laparoscope or endoscope is next inserted through the access port to permit viewing of the organs during the surgical procedure. Typically the laparoscope has both an eyepiece and a video monitor to permit visualization of the surgical field by the surgeon. Additional access ports may be located elsewhere on the abdominal wall to permit insertion of surgical instruments into the operating field. Access ports come in a variety of diameters and 5, 7 and 11 millimeter ports are widely used for surgery within the peritoneal cavity. Surgical instruments for use through such ports are readily available to surgeons specializing in endoscopic surgery.
Many endoscopic ligation procedures are preformed with instruments such as the SEEM Emergency Needle depicted in FIG. 9. In use, the ligature is threaded through the "eye" of the "needle" and positioned next to the tissue to be ligated. The surgeon pushes the needle through the tissue and the needle carries the ligature through the tissue. The ligature is next grasped from the protruding needle and is removed from the needle. This process passes the ligature through the tissue. This prior art tool has an exposed tip and the ligature is free to slide in the eye of the needle throughout the procedure. These two attributes render the prior art tool difficult to use.